lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Broń
__TOC__ = Broń = Rozbitkowie oraz Inni używają różnych typów broni. Dysponują: * bronią bojową - czyli nadająca się do prowadzenia walki. Jest to: ** broń strzelecka - pistolety, karabiny, karabinki automatyczne, szturmowe ** broń biała - służąca do walki wręcz (bagnety, noże). * bronią myśliwską - skonstruowana z zamierzeniem użycia jej do polowań (strzelby, sztucery). * materiały wybuchowe - takie jak dynamit czy C4. Ponadto mieszkańcy wyspy wykorzystują też: * broń miotającą - wyrzucająca różnego rodzaju pociski na odległość (kusza, proca). Przeważnie jest to broń własnej konstrukcji. * broń podręczną - w zasadzie każdy obiekt, naturalny lub będący wytworem człowieka, mogący posłużyć do ataku lub obrony, a nie będący wytworzony do celów walki (np: kamienie, kije). Grafika:DesmondsArsenal.jpg|Pistolet Makarov PM (Bułgaria), którym Desmond chciał popełnić samobójstwo w odcinku Grafika:Locke'sknives.jpg|Noże Locke'a Broń odnaleziona po katastrofie Po katastrofie lotu 815 rozbitkowie odnaleźli we wraku Boeinga 777 broń i amunicję, dzięki którym mogli przetrwać pierwsze dni na wyspie. * Broń należąca do funkcjonariusza Edwarda Marsa: ** 2x Sig Sauer P226/228 - kal. 9mm (lub .357 SIG), magazynek na 15 naboi. Produkowany przez Szwajcarię i Niemcy. Posiada mechanizm zwalniania magazynka po obu stronach, dzięki czemu łatwo daje się obsługiwać zarówno przez strzelca prawo-, jak i leworęcznego. Używany jest przez wiele jednostek policyjnych całego świata. ** Beretta 92F - kal. 9 mm, magazynka na 15 naboi. Pistolet produkcji włoskiej, produkowany w Stanach na warunkach licencji. To popularny pistolet używany w wielu armiach świata (jako M9 przepisowa broń krótka w armii amerykańskiej). Produkuje się go od 1975r. ** Walther PPK - kal. 7,65 mm, magazynek 7 naboi. Pistolet produkcji niemieckiej. PPK trafił do uzbrojenia niemieckiej policji jako uzbrojenie funkcjonariuszy pełniących służbę po cywilnemu. PPK były także używane jako broń do samoobrony przez oficerów armii niemieckiej. Produkcja seryjna od 1931r. Broń rozsławiona dzięki filmom o Jamesie Bondzie. ** STAR B lub Colt M1911 *** Star B - kal. 9 mm, magazynek na 8 naboi. Hiszpański pistolet samopowtarzalny (produkcja seryjna 1928 - 1946). *** Colt M1911 - kal. 11,43mm (.45 ACP). Amerykański pistolet samopowtarzalny. Zastąpiony w armii amerykańskiej przez Berettę 92F (kodowo M9). * Walizka pełna myśliwskich noży (należąca do Locke'a) - Locke używa z powodzeniem noży myśliwskich. Wykorzystuje je do polowań oraz do obrony. W walizce zabrał ze sobą ponad 7 różnych rodzajów noży: ** Ka-Bar 1218 '''- jeden z najsławniejszych noży świata który powstał na potrzeby armii amerykańskiej. Model prezentowany przez Locke'a w walizce z pozostałymi nożami jest wersją zmienioną dla filmu gdzie pozbyto się czarnej matowej farby z ostrza, a samo ostrze noża zostało wypolerowane. Nóż jest wykonany ze stali wysokowęglowej 1095 a jego długość całkowita wynosi 30,23 cm. Rękojeść wykonana jest ze sprasowanych krążków bawolej skóry. Ostrze jest częściowo ząbkowane. ** '''Buck Special 119BR - nóż myśliwski. Waga 298g, długość całkowita 26,7 cm, długość ostrza 15,2 cm. Nóż ten jest używany przez Sayida. ** YD-1215 Bowie - nóż myśliwski. ** YD-8085W Master - mały nóż kieszonkowy. W odcinku Locke używa go do zrobienia gwizdka przywołującego psa. ** SOG Tigershark - nóż taktyczny. Stanowi większą wersję noża SEAL. Posiada masywne 9 calowe ostrze typu Bowie z ząbkami. Długość całkowita: 356 mm, długość głowni: 229 mm, grubość głowni: 6,4 mm. ** Master Jaguar- nóż myśliwski używany przez Kate. ** Tekna Wilderness Edge - nóż survivalowy. Model, pomagający przetrwać w ciężkich warunkach. W rękojeści ma schowaną małą latarkę, w zestawie dołączanym do tego noża znajduje się m. in.: zestaw do łowienia ryb, kompas, lusterko, miniaturowy kołowrotek. ** Spyderco Harpy - składany nóż. Waga: 106g, długość całkowita 165 mm. Nóż ten posiada klips dzięki któremu można go przypiąć do paska. Grafika:Beretta_Model_92.jpg|Beretta 92F Grafika:Walther_PPK.jpg|Walther PPK Grafika:Star_Model_B_1180.jpg|Star B Grafika:Sig_sauer_P220.jpg|Sig Sauer P226/P228 Grafika:Bayonet OKC-3S - Ontario Knife Company.jpg|Bagnet OKC-3S (jeden z noży Locke'a) Grafika:nóżLocke'a.jpg|Noże Locke'a Grafika:noże.jpg|Noże Locke'a: na górze Master Jaguar, na dole Tekna Wilderness Edge Grafika:podręczny_nóż_Locke'a.jpg|Nóż Spyderco Harpy Grafika:Bowie.jpg|Nóż YD 1215 typu Bowie Grafika:BuckSpecial.jpg|Nóż Buck Special 119BR Grafika:Pocket_knife.jpg|Nóż kieszonkowy Master YD-8085W Grafika:Tigershark.jpg|Nóż Tigershark Broń pochodząca z samolotu przemytników Locke i Boone znaleźli w pobliżu samolotu przemytników: * Glock 19 - kal. 9mm, magazynek na 15 naboi. Wyprodukowany przez austriacką firmę Glock. Jest na uzbrojeniu całych armii czy policji (np. w Austrii i Norwegii), lub bronią elitarnych grup komandosów i ochrony VIP-ów. Największą popularność zdobył wśród członków służb i oddziałów specjalnych. * Pistolet sygnałowy - zasadniczym przeznaczeniem takiej broni jest miotanie pocisków oświetlających i sygnałowych. Wykorzystywany jest do przekazywania sygnałów świetlnych i oświetlania terenu. Wyrzucenie pocisku (ładunku oświetlającego lub wybuchowego) następuje na skutek spalania prochu. Użyty na tratwie przez Michaela w celu wezwania pomocy Grafika:glock19.jpg|Glock 19 Grafika:Pistolet_sygnalowy78.jpg|Pistolet sygnałowy Broń znaleziona w Łabędziu W magazynie na broń w stacji Łabędź ktoś umieścił z niewiadomych przyczyn duże ilości broni i amunicji. Broń ta pochodzi z różnych krajów: * 2x AK-47 - kal. 7,62mm, magazynek łukowy na 30 naboi. Został oficjalnie przyjęty do uzbrojenia wojsk ZSRR w 1949. Jeden z lepszych karabinków szturmowych na świecie. Broń produkcji radzieckiej. * 2x AKMS - kal. 7,62mm, magazynek łukowy na 30 naboi. Rozwinięcie AK-47, z metalową kolba składaną. Produkowany od 1959 do chwili obecnej. Broń produkcji radzieckiej. * Winchester Model 1912 * Remington Model 1100 - strzelba gładkolufowa z magazynkiem rurowym, produkcji amerykańskiej. * Glock 17 - kal. 9 mm, magazynek na 17 pocisków. Produkcja austriacka. Jest na uzbrojeniu armii austriackiej, holenderskiej, norweskiej i szwedzkiej. Do 2004 sprzedano około 2.5 miliona sztuk. * 2x TT-33 - kal. 7,62mm, magazynek na 8 naboi. Pistolet samopowtarzalny, produkowany w ZSRR w latach 1930-1967. * 3x Makarov PM (2x prod. radzieckiej i 1x prod. bułgarskiej) - kal. 9 mm, magazynek na 8 naboi. Produkowany od 1952 do chwili obecnej, zastąpił pistolet TT. * Mauser K98 - kal. 7,92mm, magazynek stały na 5 naboi. Najpopularniejsza broń piechoty niemieckiej podczas II wojny światowej. * Ruger M77 - karabin produkcji amerykańskiej. * SVD - kal. 7,62mm, magazynek na 10 naboi. Jeden z bardziej popularnych karabinów wyborowych na świecie. Broń produkcji radzieckiej. * H&K G3SG/1 - kal. 7.62 mm, produkowany w Niemczech w latach 1958–1997. Wersja SG/1 posiada celownik optyczny. * SKS - kal. 7,62mm, magazynek stały na 10 naboi. Produkowany w ZSRR od 1945 tylko przez kilka lat, do czasu pełnego wprowadzenia do produkcji i uzbrojenia karabinka AK. Grafika:Glock_17.jpg|Glock 17 Grafika:Pistol_TT33.jpg|Pistolet TT-33 Grafika:Pistol_IJ-70_Makarov.jpg|Makarov PM Grafika:AK-47S.jpg|AKS i AK 47 Grafika:RugerM77.jpg|Ruger M-77 Grafika:Remington870.jpg|Remington 870 Grafika:G3A3.jpg|H&K G3A3 Grafika:Svd_1_russian.jpg|Dragunov SVD Grafika:SKS Flickr.jpg|SKS Grafika:Mauser_k98.jpg|Mauser K98 Broń Rousseau Rousseau posiada kilka sztuk broni - prawdopodobnie zabrała je z tonącego statku. Tajemnicą jest, skąd bierze do niej amunicję. Daniele jest na wyspie 16 lat - przez ten czas naboje powinny jej się już skończyć. * Mauser K98 * Winchester 70 .308 - kal. 7,62mm, zasilany nabojami 7,62x51mm (oznaczenie cywilne: .308 Winchester). Jest bronią pododdziałów policyjnych, choć jest też popularny wśród strzelców cywilnych jako broń bardzo celna. W latach 50-tych był używany jako broń snajperska w Korpusie Piechoty Morskiej Stanów Zjednoczonych. * Kusza - broń miotająca wykorzystująca energię sprężystości. Kusza strzela bełtami, które ładuje się po naciągnięciu cięciwy, a dopiero potem strzela naciskając spust. Cięciwę naciąga się ręcznie, korbą lub lewarem. Zaletą kuszy jest możliwość wstrzymania się ze strzałem przez dowolnie długi czas po naciągnięciu cięciwy. * Dynamit z Czarnej skały - to materiał wybuchowy wynaleziony przez Alfreda Nobla (opatentowany w 1867 roku). Początkowo zawierał 75% nitrogliceryny i 25% ziemi okrzemkowej. Obecnie zawiera ok. 10% nitrogliceryny. Dynamit jest stosowany głównie do kruszenia tworów geologicznych oraz budynków. Grafika:Karabiner_98k.jpg|Mauser K98 Grafika:Winchestermodel70.jpg|Winchester 70 Grafika:Dynamite.jpg|Dynamit Broń Naomi * Pistolet sygnałowy - Został użyty przez Hugo w odcinku . Prawdopodobnie w śmigłowcu którym leciała na wyspę mogła mieć jakąś broń która została zniszczona lub ocalała w wyniku katastrofy helikoptera. Broń Innych * Ukryta w Hydrze ** kilka P-38 - pistolet produkcji niemieckiej wytwarzany i używany masowo podczas II wojny światowej ** 3x SKS * 2x M-14 - karabin produkcji amerykańskiej. Produkowany był w latach sześćdziesiątych XX wieku. * P-08 Parabellum (tzw. Luger) (ilość nieznana) - pistolet produkcji niemieckiej wytwarzany i używany masowo podczas II wojny światowej * Winchester Model 70 * Benelli R1 * Beretta M92F (ilość nieznana) * Sig Sauer P228 * Paralizatory elektryczne (kilka) * Składany nóż armii amerykańskiej * Mosin-Nagant model 1944 - kal. 7,62mm, przeznaczony dla piechoty. Wyposażony w stały składany bagnet (złożony bagnet przylega do prawej strony łoża karabinka). Produkcja kbk wz. 1944 trwała w ZSRR do 1948 roku. * C4 - powszechnie stosowany plastyczny materiał wybuchowy. C4 jest znany głównie ze swej dużej plastyczności umożliwiającej wepchnięcie go w szczelinę w murze, czy nadanie mu dowolnego pożądanego kszałtu. Zaletą C4 jest też jego niezawodność i wytrzymałość. Materiał można zdetonować tylko przy pomocy detonatora lub spłonki, gdyż jest on niewrażliwy na ostrzał, uderzenie, cięcie, a nawet podpalenie. Kilka kostek C4 zostało zdetonowane w Stacji Płomień niszcząc ją doszczętnie. * ALSG272 (ilość nieznana) - granat zawierający substancję CS (o-chlorobenzylidenomalononitryl). Działanie CS polega na silnym drażnieniu błon śluzowych oczu, górnych dróg oddechowych powodującym silne łzawienie, kaszel, ślinotok oraz kichanie. Działa również przez skórę, szczególnie w miejscach wilgotnych od potu i łez, powodując uczucie dotkliwego pieczenia. * Kershaw Chive - waga: 54 g, długość ostrza: 49 mm. Może być otwierany manualnie za pomocą kołka w ostrzu oraz automatycznie, dzięki systemowi "Speed Safe". Nóż wyposażono w blokadę Frame Lock, która automatycznie blokuje ostrze natychmiast po rozłożeniu noża. Należał do Juliet. * SMITH&WESSON BRITISH SERVICE sześciostrzałowy rewolwer kaliber: 9mm, masa: 0,8kg długość 254mm, produkowany przez Stany Zjednoczone od 1940 roku dla Wielkiej Brytanii.Jest to jeden z pierwszych modeli ponieważ późniejsze egzemplarze miały gładkie drewniane okładziny chwytu.Został odnaleziony przez Locke'a w masowym grobie w odcinku . * Ukryta w Zwierciadle ** Karabinek M1 produkcja amerykańska w latach 1941-1945 kaliber 7,62mm magazynek na 15 lub 30 naboi jest to broń samopowtarzalna.Wyprodukowano ok 6000000 sztuk. ** Berreta M92FS (był w posiadaniu Bonnie) ** Miotacz harpunów którym Desmond postrzelił Mikhaiła. * Granat którym Mikhaił wysadził okno w Zwierciadle. Prawdopodobnie Inni dysponują o wiele większą liczbą broni i amunicji zmagazynowanej np. w swoich obozach, bunkrach lub skrytkach. Grafika:P38WW2.jpg|P-38 Grafika:Luger-M1900.jpg|P-08 Parabellum Grafika:Rifle_M14_PE.jpg|M-14 Grafika:mosin.jpg|Mosin Nagant Model 1944 Grafika:Benelli R1.jpg|Benelli R1 Grafika:3x11 C-4.jpg|Materiał wybuchowy C4 Grafika:USArmyKnife.jpg|Nóż US Army Grafika:Granat_dymny_ALSG272.jpg|Granat dymny ALSG272 Grafika:MPrevolver.jpg‎|Rewolwer S&W British Service Grafika:M1_Carbine_tri_army.jpg|Karabinek M1 Grafika:Mikailbomb.jpg|Granat Broń własnej konstrukcji Mieszkańcy wyspy nie zawsze mają dostęp do broni palnej, dlatego muszą konstruować broń własnoręcznie: * Kij Eko * Maczeta - wykonana przez Eko z fragmentu wraku samolotu * Proca Alex * Proca Ethana * Kije i dzidy * Pułapki Rousseau ** Kusze ** Sidła ** Wilcze doły ** Siatki Grafika:Jesus Stick Full.jpg|Kij Eko Grafika:3X06 AlexQuarry.jpg|Alex celuje ze swojej procy Utrata broni Broń przechodzi z rąk do rąk. Bardzo często zmienia swoich właścicieli, dlatego trudno jest oszacować jej liczbę. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że część broni mogła zostać zniszczona (np. podczas eksplozji Łabędzia albo Płomienia lub w innych sytuacjach). Przez rozbitków * W odcinku Jack, Locke, i Sawyer zmuszeni są oddać "Innym" 4 pistolety i karabin: ** AK 47 ** Glock 17 ** Star B ** 2x Sig Sauer P228 * Michael oddaje "Innym" karabin i pistolet. * Prawdopodobnie Michael po wypuszczeniu Bena z Łabędzia dał mu pistolet Beretta M92F. * W odcinku inni odebrali Johnowi, Kate i Sawyerowi: ** SKS ** Mosin Nagant Model 1944 ** Sig Sauer P228 ** Prawdopodobnie noże: Bowie, Buck Special 119BR, Master Jaguar. Grafika:Donation.jpg|Broń oddana "innym" w odcinku Przez innych * Ana Lucia zabiera nóż zabitemu "Innemu". * W odcinku Sawyer zabiera pistolet Dannemu (prawdopodobnie Sig Sauer P228). * Kate odbiera Aldo karabin Winchester Model 70 podczas ucieczki z Hydry * W odcinku Kate, Locke i Sayid odbierają Bakuninowi karabin Mosin-Nagant model 1944. = Obsługa broni = Mieszkańcy wyspy, by używać różnych typów broni, powinni posiadać niezbędne informacje w zakresie posługiwania się bronią jak i jej konserwacji, dzięki którym mogą efektywnie wykorzystywać każdy z posiadanych przez nich modeli broni. Posługiwanie się bronią palną Prawidłowe posługiwanie się bronią jest konieczne dla zachowania bezpieczeństwa własnego oraz innych osób. Bardzo ważny jest jej prawidłowy transport. Najbezpieczniej jest nosić broń w kaburze przypiętej do pasa lub szelek. W przypadku rozbitków często jest to niemożliwe i broń umieszczają za pasem. Zdarza się że niektóre osoby (jak np. Sawyer) nosi broń za plecami. Jednak sięganie po pistolet gdzieś za siebie w praktyce oznacza tylko stratę cennego czasu potrzebnego do oddania strzału. Przenoszona broń powinna być zablokowana przed przypadkowym oddaniem strzału. Istotnym elementem jest trening strzelania (rozbitków ogranicza ilość amunicji przez co nie mogą zbyt często trenować), wyrabiający przede wszystkim umiejętności błyskawicznego dobycia broni, przeładowania jej i naprowadzania na cel. Nie używana broń powinna być zabezpieczona w miejscu do którego jest ograniczony dostęp (Jack trzymał broń w walizce zamykanej na klucz, a w Łabędziu było oddzielne pomieszczenie na arsenał). Wśród rozbitków dobrze posługują się bronią palną: * Sayid (nie żyje) - ma przygotowanie wojskowe. Był oficerem armii irackiej, * Desmond - przygotowanie wojskowe. Był kapralem armii brytyjskiej, * Locke - (nie żyje) od wielu lat używał broni (często polował), * Jack - (nie żyje) nie wiadomo gdzie nauczył się strzelać, * Kate - nauczył ją ojciec (był wojskowym), * Sawyer - przebywał w otoczeniu przestępczym, * Jin - (nie żyje) nauczył się posługiwać bronią podczas pracy u Mr. Paik, * Mr. Eko - (nie żyje) jako mały chłopiec został zabrany przez nigeryjską partyzantkę, * Ana-Lucia - (nie żyje) pracowała jako policjantka w Los Angeles, * Edward Mars - (nie żyje) był policjantem * Danielle Rousseau - (nie żyje) nie wiadomo gdzie nauczyła się strzelać. ** Możliwe, że w czasie pobytu na wyspie nauczyła się strzelać. Wśród Innych posługiwanie się bronią jest umiejętnością dosyć powszechną: * Tom (nie żyje) * Ethan (nie żyje) * Pickett (nie żyje) * Goodwin (nie żyje) * Colleen (nie żyje) * Mikhail Bakunin (nie żyje) - był radzieckim żołnierzem walczył w Afganistanie * Juliet (nie żyje) * Ryan Pryce (nie żyje) * Ben Pozostali Inni radzą sobie z bronią, ale nie wykazują szczególnych zdolności strzeleckich. Grafika:użycie_broni.jpg|Sayid,Jack i Sawyer używają broni na pokładzie Elizabeth Grafika:3X11 PatchyShootingSayid.jpg|Mikhaił strzelający do Sayida Konserwacja broni Odpowiednia konserwacja broni jest niezbędna do jej prawidłowego funkcjonowania. Na wyspie broń jest narażona na niekorzystne czynniki naturalne (częste obfite opady deszczu, duże ilości piasku, klimat gorący wzmagający parowanie). To wszystko może powodować, że broń będzie się zacinać lub po prostu rdzewieć. Po każdym użyciu broń palna powinna być wyczyszczona. Broń może być poddana procesowi oksydowania. Oksydowanie broni to zabezpieczanie jej metalowych części poprzez pokrycie ich preparatem chemicznym, który powoduje utlenienie zewnętrznej warstwy elementów oksydowanych. Uodparnia to broń na działanie wilgoci i zapobiega jej korodowaniu. Prawdopodobnie wraz z wybuchem Łabędzia rozbitkowie stracili wszelkie preparaty mogące służyć do oczyszczania i smarowania broni. Skutkiem tego może być wadliwe działanie ich broni. Inni posiadają prawdopodobnie środki do pielęgnacji broni. en:Weapons es:Armas fr:Armes ru:Оружие